Héroes Verdaderos
by OsoroshiNazo
Summary: h
1. compañeros

**DISCLAIMER:Naruto y Boku no Hero Academia y todo lo que escriba, nada de lo aquí escrito me pertenece, son de Kōhei Horikoshi y Masashi-sensei.**

 **Rex559: yo se que es igual a la serie me dije a mi mismo "Nazo, eres un p*to estúpido" pero la idea era mostrar a Naruto en ese momento y quería llegar a él en el primer capítulo. Tu opinión no está mal, yo opinaría lo mismo, como dije, bueno no se si lo dije, todo se explicaría si llegara a completar la historia. SPOILER Naruto tiene el cabello blanco por razones similares a las de Kaneki.**

 **Bardock-111: todo eso ya lo sé pero la idea original era que fuera Naruto además de que a Kishi parecía darle más protagonismo a los Uchiha en Shippūden, y por Uchihas me refiero a Sasuke, de hecho todo el Anime/Manga debería llamarse "buscando a Sasuke" ya que Naruto básicamente se la pasa buscándolo como si fuera un ramen andante e intentado que vuelva la aldea por una promesa que le hizo a la tabla que ERA Sakura, además de que Kishimoto al momento de una batalla con un Uchiha les mete habilidades y poderes sacados del culo, cochinamente OP, ejemplo es el** **Izanagi que si bien lo vimos varias veces usado principalmente por Danzō es demasiado roto la mayor víctima de eso fue Konan que se madreó a Obito con una bomba tamaño océano y este solo usó su ojito mágico para aparecerle por detrás y matarla tan fácil como si fuera Krilin, otro es Izanami que sólo una pvta vez fue usado por Itachi para vencer a Kabuto y de paso evitarle al emo sensible la humillación, por ese favoritismo a Sasuke y a los Uchiha, creo que Naruto no tuvo el enfoque que se le debió dar, osea no cumplió su papel de protagonista de la manera que yo esperaría, el mejor Naruto que llegue a ver en Shippūden fue el de la saga de Pain, ese si es un protagonista de shōnen.**

 **Guest: Deku dejará de ser el llorón de m*da que es, como quieres que se le quite, con palabras o pvtazos?.**

 **Diego:muchas gracias por creerlo intentaré dar lo mejor de mí mismo, tus palabras no pasan desapercibidas.**

 **Okay amigos, la verdad no escribo esto para que lo lean, esta historia se me venía formando en la cabeza desde hace bastante y quería escribirlo, como yo lo tengo ideado daría para mucho, apenas acabo de entrar en esto que es el Fandom de Anime, soy básicamente Deku, un pobre imbécil que quiere escribir y ser como los grandes de FanFiction, así que no sé de qué va o cómo escribir los textos exactamente, por ejemplo yo escribo con documentos de Google, he visto, leído muchos fanfictions de muchos tipos tanto en inglés como en español, unos tienen tramas muy complejas pero de poco vocabulario o/y faltas ortográficas y otros están perfectamente escritos y estructurados, yo quisiera escribir uno como estos últimos que con la trama que tengo ideada duraría muchísimos capítulos, se que nos les gustó particularmente esta historia, como la escribí, su inicio y el aspecto de Naruto pero en lo que tengo ideado es todo correcto, de hecho me critique a mi mismo porque todo el primer capítulo era igual a la serie, realmente no tengo mucha experiencia de redacción y escribiendo pero se que esta historia y trama puede llegar a dar mucho, voy a intentar llevar lo más lejos posible esta historia y si Deku va a dejar de ser un p*to llorón de m*da Naruto está ahí para eso, ja eso sonó como si fuera Kacchan, espero que comprendan todo esto, sin más Comenzamos…**

 ** _Héroes Verdaderos_**

 **Capítulo 2**

 ** _Compañeros_**

 **—EVERYBODY SAY HEY!!!—** exclamó con una fuerza abrumadora y casi perturbadora el presentador Present Mic (válgame la redundancia)

ñ—…— lo único que recibió de vuelta fue silencio total y alguno que otro grillo.

Los aspirantes acababan de hacer la prueba escrita, ahora recibirán instrucciones para el examen práctico, el hombre se estremeció con algo de disgusto

—Okay qué respuesta más sublime, muy bien yo les mostraré el recorrido para el examen práctico ARE YOU READY???!!!— silencio total

"No puedo creerlo! Es el Héroe de la Voz, Present Mic, increíble! Lo escucho todos los días por la radio" pensó Midoriya emocionado, si un héroe como Mic estaba en U.A, no podía imaginar los héroes que darían clases en la academia.

—después de la presentación, todos irán a los centros que se les ha especificado—

"Es cierto, nuestros números de examen son consecutivos, pero tenemos que ir a centros de combate distintos" Izuku comparó su número con el de Bakugō que estaba sentado su lado

—Mírame y te mato— gruñó —demonios, realmente quiero hacerlo—

—Deberían callarse, aquí viene lo importante— dijo Naruto, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que estaba junto a ellos —Eh! Na-Naruto-san, cu-cuando…—

Bakugō casi se levanta a soltar una sarta de maldiciones, quien se creía que era esta mierda para decirle que hacer, por un segundo se preguntó cómo era que el maldito Deku sabía su nombre así que decidió que le importaba m*da, pero Naruto tuvo razón y debieron callarse para escuchar a Mic

—hay 3 tipos de robots villanos en cada centro de batalla, ganarán puntos por cada uno dependiendo del nivel que posea…— señalando a la pantalla —mis queridos oyentes deberán usar sus Quirks para derrotar a los villanos y conseguir puntos, está prohibido atacar otro participante o cualquier otra acción no heroica—

"Ya veo es como un videojuego" empezaron a murmurar entre sí los aspirantes a la Academia U.A

—puedo hacer una pregunta?!— se levantó un chico de lentes, pelo azulado, un traje y tono de voz demasiado formal y disciplinado —por supuesto que sí!— respondió Mic

—en la lista de instrucciones aparece un cuarto tipo de villano, "0 puntos" dice aquí, si esto es una equivocación, es una de la cual U.A debería estar avergonzado, además…— antes de señalar a Midoriya, Bakugō y Naruto

—esos 3 de ahí, no han dejado de hablar y murmurar, es una distracción! si creen que esto es una excursión de preescolar deberían retirarse de inmediato—

Bakugō refunfuñó molesto, Midoriya estaba que se moría de vergüenza y Naruto

—oye tranquilo viejo, toma comete un snicker— antes de arrojarle uno, parecía estarle dando un dulce a un niño pequeño para que no le estuviera jodiendo —esta no es forma de empezar U.A, no necesitamos rivalidades ni malos entendidos por aquí—

El peliazul miró el dulce con los ojos de abiertos de par en par —pero qué?! Qué clase de broma es esta, si están postulando para U.A, deberían tomarse esto en serio!— el tipo movía de arriba a abajo los brazos de manera robótica.

—ya, ya! Cálmense— les dijo Mic —parece que todos están algo tensosno preocupen, el 0 puntos como dice no vale ningún punto en absoluto, yo les recomendaría que lo evitaran—

"Supongo que sería mejor alejarme de él, aún no sé cómo será o se manifestará One for All, por lo que puede ser peligroso. Será mejor que intente reunir puntos sin llegar a usarlo demasiado" pensó Midoriya, pasaría el examen sin usar mucho el quirk, no sabía cómo sería cuando lo haga, esa será la primera vez y por lo que dijo All Might sobre extremidades estallando le asustaba hacerse daño con su nuevo quirk.

"Maldición, puedo aplastar el más grande y aún así no me dará ni un jodido punto" pensó Bakugō —que fastidio— dijo algo frustrado por ser inútil el destruirlo

"estoy seguro de haber escuchado eso alguna vez" Naruto intentó recordar y, su presencia se oscureció "en Konoha" cuando tenía siquiera un atisbo de molestia soltaba involuntariamente un poco de KI (instinto asesino).

—eh Na-Naruto-san, estás bien, pasa algo?— y al parecer Izuku lo notó

—Oh, si solo pensaba que el gobierno y la academia tiene dinero para tonterías…— Izuku lo pensó por un segundo y, efectivamente era demasiado dinero para un robot que no serviría siquiera destruir —como sea deberíamos darnos prisa, vamos al mismo centro de batalla,verdad?— ambos vieron la tarjeta de examinando del otro —es cierto, entonces vamos—.

Ya se levantaban cuando Mic les dijo —eso sería todo de mi parte pero antes de irse, déjenme darles un pequeño presente de U.A. Una vez el gran héroe Napoleón Bonaparte dijo "un héroe es el que se enfrenta a los obstáculos de la vida y los supera", superen sus límites y vayan más allá

PLUS ULTRA!!!—

Midoriya y Naruto se encuentran ahora frente a la puerta de inicio en el centro de combate B

—Gra-Gracias por acompañarme Naruto-san— Izuku estaba nervioso a más no poder "vamos, tienes que hacer esto…para ser el héroe que deseas ser"

—no hay de qué, lo que sea por un posible camarada— le contestó el ojiazul

—camarada?— le preguntó confundido —sí, yo como huérfano, valoro mucho las buenas amistades— tenía sentido, un huérfano pasaría sólo toda su vida, ahora mismo se sentía muy afortunado de tener a su madre consigo, y algo mal por su nuevo amigo —yo…Naruto-san—

—discúlpate de nuevo, y te golpearé— le dijo Naruto algo molesto

—oh sí lo sie…e-está bien— Naruto ignoró eso último

—te ves patético haciendo eso, debes dejar de hacerlo— le dijo

"Naruto-san tiene razón debo dejar de comportarme como un simple fanático otaku, All Might confía en que me convertiré en el siguiente Símbolo de la Paz"

Así es, era hora de dejar de ser un niño para convertirse en un héroe digno heredero de One for All y sucesor de All Might.

Naruto observó de reojo el cambio de actitud de Midoriya y las palabras de un viejo mono resonaron en su cabeza "Voluntad de Fuego" "es esa la voluntad de la que tanto hablaste entonces, Sarutobi-jiji?".

Izuku por su lado enfocó a la chica que conoció en la puerta de entrada

"Oh, esa es Uraraka-san deberia ir a saludarla y desearle suerte" Midoriya comenzó a caminar cuando alguien le sujetó por el hombre "que?! Él también"

Pensó al ver al sujeto que le criticó y al que Naruto dio un dulce, ahora llevaba un mono deportivo azul y líneas oscuras, tenía una especie de motores en las piernas que supuso eran su quirk —esa chica parece que está intentando concentrarse, que estás planeando? Estás tomando el examen de admisión solo para interferir con alguien más?—

Midoriya no entendió a qué se refería —qué, no! Po-por supuesto que no…—

—oye Midoriya, qué pasa?— Naruto le dio alcance —oye! Tú eres ese tipo que dio el dulce, verdad?— el de lentes le señaló acusatoriamente —sí, y te gustó?—

—no, no puedo consumir carbohidratos, causan mal funcionamiento en mi quirk "Engine"— Naruto se quedó mirando —como sea, soy Naruto— le saludó, el sujeto sorprendido por la sequedad del peliblanco —hola Naruto-san es un honor conocerte, mi nombre es Tenya Lida— moviendo los brazos cual robot, el sorprendido era ahora Naruto, este tipo parecía ser muy disciplinado.

—Bien, empecemos!!!— exclamó desde una torre, Present Mic, aún era impresionante el hecho de poder escucharlo perfectamente desde esa distancia —qué demonios están esperando?! Los héroes de la vida real no esperan por cuentas regresivas, vayan que la muerte los espera!—dijo Mic

—pues esa perra seguirá esperando— comentó Naruto alistándose para empezar

—eh! Naruto-san…—

—qué coño esperas Midoriya?, date prisa!— Midoriya se fijó para darse cuenta que se había quedado atrás. —qué…espera— salió corriendo tras la multitud que lo dejó rezagado.

Izuku se introdujo en el complejo y empezó a recordar lo que le dijo All Might sobre cómo activar One for All "aprieta las nalgas y desde lo más profundo de tu corazón grita…" un 1 punto apareció derribando una pared "objetivo localizado. aniquilar" dijo con su computarizada voz "ahí viene! Ahí viene!!!

Qué pasa? por qué no puedo moverme?, maldición, por qué?!"

—Ranton: Hibana (elemento tormenta: centella)— una esfera de luz azulada se estrelló contra el robot y lo hizo explotar de cortocircuitos

—qué estás haciendo Midoriya, concéntrate!— le dijo Naruto antes de continuar destruyendo robots, Midoriya se quedó estático, Naruto era muy poderoso "Lo llamó…Ranton (elemento tormenta), parece que es de naturaleza eléctrica, por tormenta, tal vez se refiere mezclar agua y rayo, posiblemente hereditario por ambas partes progenitoras…oh maldición, ahora no" se abofeteó mentalmente, le apasionaba tanto analizar quirks era un hobby desde que era niño que pronto se convirtió en costumbre algunas veces muy inoportuna.

—6 minutos y 5 segundos— se escuchó lo voz de Mic a través del micrófono

Midoriya se asustó por eso, aún no había reunido ni un solo punto.

Fue recorriendo todos los lugares del complejo, encontrándose nada más robots destruidos "puntos! Puntos! tengo que reunir puntos, esto es malo, muy malo, necesito puntos rápido!" De pronto salió a una "avenida" donde al parecer hace muy poco hubo robots activos pues aún había postulantes recuperando el aliento, miró por un lado y ahí estaba "es Uraraka-san", la castaña iba tocando levemente los robots haciéndolos levitar —Kaihō (liberación)— dijo débilmente dejándolos caer, se veía algo mareada al parecer su quirk le causaba náuseas, pero de pronto todo empezó a temblar, todos empezaron a huir, se confundió un segundo y al darse vuelta se dio cuenta por qué "hay un obstáculo que enloquecerá en espacios cerrados, les recomiendo evitarlo"

un gigantesco robot se alzaba frente a él, no pudiendo soportarlo se cayó sobre sí mismo" e-es enorme!" Pensó asustado, el robot alzó su puño aplastando y lanzando una gran cantidad de escombros —te-tengo que escapar, así podré conseguir algunos puntos—se levantó intentando huir—quedan 2 minutos!—.

—QUE!!!—dijo aterrado "todo lo que All Might sacrificó por mí, todo ha sido en vano, todo ha sido un desperdicio" pensó pero en su desesperación, escuchó

—ay! Duele— Uraraka había quedado atrapada bajo una pila de escombros,

el robot amenazaba con aplastarla, como si una voz le susurrara al oído, Midoriya no dudó en correr hacia allá, comenzó a reunir fuerzas en las piernas para saltar pero —hey! Midoriya— se detuvo a mirar a su lado, —ven aquí!—ahí estaba Naruto con las manos juntas, estaban cubiertas de lo que parecía ser electricidad, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, corrió hacia él

—estás listo?!— le dijo —Claro!—

—bien!, 1 2…— pisó las manos juntas y, Naruto lo lanzó —VAMOS!!!—

Gritaron al mismo tiempo


	2. Chapter 2

sori mai friends esta cuenta ya no funciona vayan ala otra Nazo88. gracias.


End file.
